Intergalactic General Species Numerical Classification System
The Intergalactic General Species Numerical Classification System (abbreviated as IGSNCS), previously known as the Milurian Galactic Species Numerical Classification System, is a special classification system that numerically documents all species known to the Miluri, and now most known species in the Andromeda and Milky Way Galaxies, though the recent surge of species discovery has caused the Milurian government to request endorsement of the catalogue by the Galactic Senate. History In 1657 CE, the government of the United Democracy of the Milurian People banded a group of biologists and gave them the task of creating a catalogue for all known species in the Andromeda Galaxy. The original list included 12 species. As Milurian knowledge of other species in the Galaxy grew, so did the catalogue. In 2056 CE, the Nuuskan Semi-Anarchic Gestalt made a deal with the Miluri to expand databases of both races. The Nuuska would supply data on species from generations in the past aswell as the far flung regions of the galaxy while the Miluri would give back information on other galaxies when they got to them, such as the Milky Way. In 2143 CE, the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation began colonising the Milky Way Galaxy, and in doing so came into contact with many of the Milky Way's species, such as the Vaikan and Eteno, as well as the Galactic Senate. Documenting all these new species in the catalogue, the original group's descendants, who had been continuing in their ancestors' footsteps for generations, realised that they alone could not list every single species in known existence. And so, after the approval of a petition signed by these biologists, the FCMN's government presented their catalogue to the Senate, and requested the Senate's endorsement of the catalogue in order for others to be involved in the completion of the catalogue. So far, no response has been given by the Galactic Senate. Classification List This is the list as it originally was prior to the Miluri's request for the Galactic Senate's endorsement of the system. Species A1, the Miluri, are classified this way as the creators of the system. There are currently 98 species on the list. NOTE: 'Humanoid' in this system refers to creatures that bear at least two aspects of humanoid physiology (for example, two legs and two arms; two legs and humanoid body posture), not necessarily all. Alpha series This series lists all currently existing humanoid sapient species. *A1: Milurian *A2: Nuuskan *A3: Baska *A4: Cannak *A5: Vaikan *A6: Tsuinaron *A7: Eteno *A8: Karnasaur *A9: Delson *A10: Karagonus *A11: Krelaka *A12: Crustalo *A13: Mialna *A14: Mulna *A15: Kryat *A16: Nano *A17: Human *A18: Zeth *A19: Ert'ju *A20: Muruu-fai *A21: Muruu-kai *A22: Yolsark *A23: Phytos *A24: Rirath *A25: Eghos *A26: Glukar *A27: Malenven *A28: Ghorax *A29: Sarkakion *A30: Ashadran *A31: Ritosian *A32: Ran'Cor *A33: Ravenoid *A34: Etrighon *A35: Matrion (Kojin) *A36: Sevoraxx *A37: Zian *A38: Xavin (Comorotu, Vanah'Talu, Chikkindi, Luskalaqua, Tanjeniborokoku) *A39: Beta series The Beta series comprises extinct species. *B1: Achrisian *B2: Queroman *B3: Skojan *B4: Omni *B5: Promorin *B6: Alternate *B7: Di-Usates *B8: Si'Gean *B9: Zazalixikan Gamma series The Gamma series comprises still living non-humanoid sapient life forms *C1: Muscratite *C2: Rothtun Dog *C3: Vesilgog Insectoid *C4: Avetza *C5: Eruption *C6: Estin *C7: Zortak *C8: Kyekna *C9: Zambarau *C10: Sceen *C11: Astatines *C12: Kakranukh *C13: Chondrites *C14: Muurviun *C15: Aphbrec *C16: Kr'aszazz *C17: Chyrian *C18: Klymu *C19: Lusari *C20: Avarith *C21: Slothra *C22: Besala *C23: Gavon Kal Nari *C24: Scorpio Ultimus *C25: Crusader *C26: Semorino Ravio *C27: Urilkwel *C28: Tyralri *C29: Emielon *C30: Tokarthi *C31: Articulopod *C32: Karakian *C33: Inadvanuwa *C34: Clifhdki *C35: Matrion (Xei, Arbori and Supremes) *C36: Xavin (Gigamantidean, Volkanovite, Xaxalopede, Narahaxuyea) *C37: Tyurian Ravenoss Delta series The Delta series comprises of living microscopic sapient life forms *D1: Epsilon series The Epsilon series is comprised of any living humanoid non-sapient life forms. *E1: Zeta series The Zeta series comprises living non-humanoid non-sapient life forms. *F1: Uulish *F2: Dunecat *F3: Dugzard *F4: Glaceridon *F5: Goraya *F6: Izcheh *F7: Kentirlot *F8: Sarlenian *F9: Snowplume *F10: Terrachnid *F11: Vossin *F12: Wanderray *F13: Yolkihh *F14: Yoltox Eta series The Eta series is comprised of any living microscopic non-sapient life forms. *G1: Notes Please note that not all species in the Andromeda and Milky Way Galaxies may be displayed on this list, and there may be some errors as to whether each species exists or are extinct. Please amend the catalogue as necessary. Also, please note that the number of species on list must be updated manually. Category:Lists Category:Sapient beings